Starry Night (On Hold)
by impulseislife
Summary: What will happen when Bart makes too many mistakes while living with Barry? Will he get sent off to live with some old guy in Manchester, Alabama? Only time will tell. ***All rights belong to DC***
1. Chapter 1: Ollie

Bart walked into the Allen's home, looking at the mess he had left behind before he went off to school. He stepped over the knocked over chairs and made his way over to the fridge where the calendar was located. On the calendar there were x's counting down to the 21st of the month. On that day there was writing on the calendar, this is what it said: Gramps and Grandma get home. Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen were on a cruise in the Bahamas and they have decided to leave Bart home alone for a week. So far the week hasn't been going too well for Bart... he broke a bowl on Monday, got a referral for something he didn't do on Tuesday, and on Wednesday he failed two tests, that he took online, and so far today he lost his homework. Oh, and not to mention the state of the house for Barry and Iris being gone for only 3 days, not counting the current day. Bart walked back to the dining room table, picked up a chair, and sat down. He got out his school notebook and started to write an essay before getting distracted by a dog outside. The wild haired boy ran outside and up to the dog, making sure to use a normal running speed. "Look Ollie! Look! Someone wants to play with you," the blonde owner said as the dog jumped up on Bart. Bart smiled and pet the dog. The owner smiled at Bart, "would you like to keep him? My mom said we had to get rid of him since we can't find a way to train him." Bart thought, for once in his life, and picked up Ollie, "Sure. I'll keep him," the owner smiled and handed the leash to him, "thank you so much! I just didn't want to give him to a pound. I'll stop by later with all of the dog supplies," Bart nodded and the blonde girl walked away. "So your hard to train, huh? You sound a lot like how Gramps describes me when he thinks I'm not listening," the dog barked and licked Bart's face. The boy laughed and walked back inside. "Welcome to your new home, Ollie," Bart smiled and went back to working on his essay, trying to get it done so he will have a good grade in History.

He worked on the paper for awhile before getting bored with the subject he was writing about. In fact, he forgot to listen to the teacher on what it was suppose to be on. So, like always, he did it on what he thought they were learning, which was way off of the actual topic. The blonde girl had already dropped off the dog supplies, a few hours before now The supplies included: a dog bed, a half full bag of dry, chicken flavored, dog food, a red dog bowl, a red leash, and different types of chew toys. Bart had cleared a space in his closet, and left the doors, of the closet, open, for all of the dog's items, since he wasn't sure where else to put the dog's things. When Bart got up to get dinner for himself he walked to his room to check on Ollie. Ollie was asleep on the towel Bart had placed underneath of everything. The yellow-eyed boy then went back to the kitchen to heat up some plain pasta in the microwave. Once the pasta was heated, he went back and sat in front of the dog then started to eat.

A day passed and Bart woke up with Ollie jumping onto his bed, licking his face. "Hey Ollie," Bart said as he checked his phone and there was a text from Wally, it stated: Hey Bart. Come over to my house when school gets out. Bart set his phone down and filled Ollie's bowl with food, while thinking about what he was going to do since he decided not to go to school today. He soon decided that he was going to walk around the neighborhood with Ollie. Which in his case, was a really bad idea. Bart was walking down the street with his dog as he saw Wally's car coming down the street. Of course, with Bart being Bart, he hid behind a tree. Wally rolled down his window and looked at Bart, "Bart... your suppose to be in school," Bart walked up to Wally's car and handed him Ollie, "I know, meet Ollie!" Wally stared at the dog and looked at Bart, "Barry's gonna be mad that you took in a dog," Bart nods and gets in the backseat of the car. Wally's car was messy due to him taking supplies to the high school's gym and back, Wally was in his senior year of high school. "Where do you want to go," Wally asked Bart as he stopped at Barry's house and got the mail. He then drives out of the neighborhood. Bart looked out the window at the trees, "I don't know... I've only been the past for a month now," Wally nodded and stopped at an ice-cream shop. "Welcome to one of the best places on earth," Wally said as he got out of the car, Bart followed and looked at the flavors. "What's ic- ice-cream?" Wally got two cones, with the flavor of ice-cream being cookie dough. He handed one to Bart and Bart bit into the ice-cream, "ITS COLD!" Wally laughed and licked the ice-cream. Soon afterwards Wally dropped Bart back off at the Allen's household. After awhile Bart found himself asleep in his room. To his knowledge the 21st was 3 days away but in reality it was exactly 24 hours away. The next day, for Bart, was going to be fun...


	2. Chapter 2: New Place, Boring Place

"BART! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE?!" Barry yelled as he stepped over the couch cushions. Bart peaked his head out of a pile of pillows, "pillow fort?" Iris laughed at Bart, however, Barry was the least bit impressed. He could not believe that Iris and him decided to leave Bart alone. Barry set the luggage down and speed cleaned the house, except for Bart's room. He then glared at Bart trying to think of what to say. "Uh Gramps I know that you are really mad about me trashing the house but you see um," Bart ran off to his room and locked the door. He picked up Ollie, "he probably will come in here and get mad. Now don't be scared, hes just a tiny bit cranky," Bart smiled at the dog then set him down. Barry phased through the door and saw the dog, "YOU GOT A DOG?!" Bart nodded, "his name is Ollie and I found him and didn't want to leave him alone so I unofficially adopted him," Barry picked up the dog, "DON'T PUT HIM OUTSIDE! DON'T DO IT GRAMPS! DON'T ABANDON HIM!" Barry looked at Bart and set the dog down, "tomorrow your going to go live with a guy named Max Crandall," Bart looked at Barry, "your giving me away? Your giving me away to live with this mystery dude that I won't get to meet until I first see him?!" Barry nods, "and you will call him uncle," with that last statement, Barry left the room. Bart started to throw stuff into a bag, "I'm taking you with me Ollie. I don't care what Gramps says or whoever is taking me to this Max guys' house." Bart gathered his paints, paintbrushes, pencils, pens, coloring tools, and his sketchbook and put it gently into the bag, "Gramps is never going to see the drawing I drew for them," Bart put his toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, dental floss, and a hairbrush into the same bag. He shoved a blanket into the bag, zipped it up, and put a pillow on the top.

"Barry don't you think its a little harsh to send Bart off right now. I mean he has friends here already," Barry looked at Iris, "we went over this he needs to be taught how to be... you get what I mean." While Barry and Iris continued to talk, Bart looked into the kitchen and saw that both Barry and Iris were turned with their backs' facing Bart. He opened a drawer quietly and took some of the money, that was in the drawer, and shut it quietly. The golden eyed boy then ran off to the pet store to buy a carrying (traveling?) case for Ollie. He walked into the store, while shoving the money in his pocket. He walked up to an employee, "excuse me do you know where the carrying cases for dogs are?" The employee nods, "follow me," She walked down one of the isles and pointed to them, "thank you," Bart said as she walked away. Bart looked at all of the cases and picked up a comfy looking one. He went to the counter and paid for it then ran back to the house. He set the case down and shoved the remaining money into his pillowcase. The wild-haired boy then took his school backpack and empty the contents onto the floor. He packed all of the dog's items in the book bag, except for a toy and Ollie's blanket. Bart put the blue blanket into the carrying case along with one of the dogs' toys. "Okay tomorrow I will leave all of my friends that are here and have to make new ones," Bart looked down at his phone and texted both Thad and Tim what had happened, he added onto the end of Tim's: tell the team. Bart put his phone and phone charger into his pillowcase and drifted off into sleep.

Bart put the bags onto the shelf, above the seat, on the train. He set his dog, that is still in the case, onto the seat, where he was sitting. He got up and opened the window, "BYE GRANDMA," Bart yelled, "bye Gramps." Bart waved bye and shut the window as the train started to move. He sat down on the ground in front of the dog case. "Only 15 more hours till we get there Ollie, till we get to Manchester, Alabama."

"New place new friends," Bart said as he gathered his bags and got off of the train. He looked around, "looks like a boring town."

"You'll be surprised then."


End file.
